Next stop everywhere
by Ynys
Summary: Tout le temps et l'espace, des moments de vies et autres pensées des passagers du TARDIS. Receuil d'OS écrits dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Tous genres, personnages, ratings.
1. Chacun d'entre eux

_Je poste ici tous mes OS écrits pendant les nuits du FoF. Le but est d'écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème donné. Tout ce que vous lirez ici a donc été écrit en 60 minutes, et je préciserai le thème à chaque fois. Je suis vraiment suspectible d'écrire de tout et n'importe quoi sur cette série !_

 _Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, c'est comme ça qu'on avance et qu'on progresse !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

 _Voici donc le premier OS. C'est en quelque sorte un petit hommage à la nouvelle série (j'aurais bien aimé parlé des anciens compagnons, mais je ne me sens pas encore assez à l'aise avec eux :/)._

 _ **Titre :** Chacun d'entre eux_

 _ **Thème :** Coeur_

 _ **Genre :** Disons friendship_

 _ **Personnages :** Le coeur du TARDIS_

* * *

Elle se rappelle de chacun d'eux.

Elle garde les images, les sons, les odeurs, les rires et les pleurs, toutes ces petites choses si éphémères et si futiles pour Elle, mais qui les font, eux, si humains. Ce qui les ancre dans le temps. C'est ce qu'Il aime chez eux aussi, Elle le sait. Ces cœurs qui battent au fond de leur poitrine, ces petits cœurs, si faibles, si fragiles. Ils battent, ils battent si fort, pour un jour s'arrêter si brusquement. Sans prévenir. Le sien de cœur bat plus lentement, et peu ont eu la chance de l'entendre. Mais il ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Alors, Elle conserve tout ce qu'Elle peut. Pas pour Elle, non, mais pour Lui. Parce qu'Elle sait qu'ils lui sont précieux, chacun d'entre eux, chacun de ces éphémères qui vont et viennent, plus rapides qu'un coup de vent. Et ce qui Le rend heureux lui La rend heureuse Elle aussi car Elle aime Le voir heureux.

Quand Il ne l'est pas, Elle fait ce qu'il faut. Elle l'amène où il le faut. Remarquez, Elle le fait tout autant lorsqu'Il va bien... Mais les destinations sont différentes. Elle sait toujours où il faut aller et Elle se trompe rarement – même s'Il passe plus de temps à pester qu'à La remercier. Elle se souvient encore parfaitement de ce jour où tout a explosé. Où elle a entendu des milliers de cœurs, les cœurs de ses semblables à Lui et les cœurs de ses sœurs à Elle, exploser en un millier de cris aussi déchirants que silencieux. Il avait du sang sur ses mains ce jour là, plus qu'Il n'en n'avait jamais eu. Et la grosse planète d'ocre avait disparu. Elle l'avait souvent vu en colère, triste, morne, désemparé, désespéré. Elle avait déjà senti ses poings frapper sa console. Mais jamais Elle n'avait ressenti un malaise aussi profond chez Lui. Un vide absolu. Et Elle avait pris peur, se rendant compte qu'Elle ne savait que faire.

Elle l'avait emmené sur différentes planètes, loin, bien loin. Des planètes sur lesquelles même Lui n'avait pas encore mis les pieds. Les plus belles merveilles de l'univers n'avaient su recoller les morceaux du cœur du Seigneur du Temps. Ne lui restait alors qu'une option : la terre. Elle avait senti, Elle avait vu, de plus en plus précisément alors qu'Elle filait à travers le vortex du temps, que c'était la bonne destination. Que quelque chose l'attendait, que quelque chose allait changer. Qu'Il allait prendre un nouveau départ.

Elle avait sourit intérieurement lorsqu'Elle avait senti la jeune blonde entrer en Elle pour la première fois. Elle l'avait tout de suite aimée, parce qu'Elle avait senti qu'elle faisait du bien à son Seigneur du Temps. Elle était resté longtemps, et elles avaient beaucoup partagé. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Elle partageait autant avec un être de chair elle ne le regrettait pas. La jeune blonde avait regardé en Elle et Elle était entrée en elle. Elle l'avait habitée. L'avait ramenée au Seigneur du Temps. Et toutes les deux, le corps de l'une, le cœur de l'autre, elles l'avaient sauvé. Elles avaient aussi ramené un homme à la vie, un homme qui tenait beaucoup pour la jolie blonde. Quand Elle voyait cet homme, Elle pensait à son Seigneur du Temps. Comme Lui, il était une âme solitaire, abîmée par la vies, les épreuves, les erreurs. En conflit avec ses démons intérieurs. Elle l'avait aidé et Elle avait noué des liens forts avec lui, alors Elle fut heureuse de lui rendre la vie et de lui offrir l'éternité. Ne se doutant pas que cela pouvait s'apparenter à une malédiction.

Quand la jeune blonde partit, le vide laissé était presque plus grand chez Elle que chez Lui.

Puis il y avait eu la créature à la peau d'ébène. Belle, souriante, étrange créature qu'Elle avait mis longtemps à cerner. Elle l'avait presque rejetée au départ, mais avait fini par comprendre que son Seigneur du Temps avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et puis, Elle avait finit par l'apprécier. Elle était vive, intelligente, malicieuse. Peut être un peu jalouse, mais cela ne La regardait pas. Les êtres de chair faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après la jeune femme sombre, le calme avait régné en Elle un moment. Il était seul. Puis tout à coup, Elle avait senti plus de bruits et de remous que jamais. Sa nouvelle habitante riait, gesticulait, jubilait. Elle l'avait trouvé fatigante, au début ! Mais Elle s'y était habituée. Elle l'avait bien aimée finalement toute cette agitation transpirait la bonne humeur, la camaraderie, la simplicité et la sincérité d'une amitié dont Il avait plus que besoin... Cela faisait longtemps qu'Elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi heureux et détendu.

Et puis, une fois, un seul instant, une seule petite seconde noyée dans l'océan de l'éternité, Elle avait senti en Elle bouillonner plus de joie et de monde que ce qu'Elle n'avait jamais connu. Tous ceux qui avaient foulé son sol et frôlé son âme de la leur étaient autour d'Elle. Elle pouvait les sentir, elle pouvait sentir leur joie, leur bonheur immense qui transpirait de leur esprit pour se déverser en son coeur. Une douce euphorie qui s'était emparée d'Elle aussi. Comme si Elle était capable de ressentir des sentiment humains. D'être... Vivante.

Lorsque le vide revenait, il est toujours un peu plus profond, un peu plus irréparable. Elle le sentait. Quand la grande folle fut partie, il fut pire que jamais. Elle essaya beaucoup de choses, mais sans succès. Il fallut attendre longtemps. Mais un jour, Elle avait senti le chemin qu'Elle devait prendre à travers le temps et l'espace. Elle avait trouvé une jeune rouquine et ça avait fonctionné. Oh, la rouquine... Elle avait ramené du monde celle là, et fait du remous dans ses entrailles presque toutes les nuits avec l'autre humain, le mignon avec un drôle de nez !

Il y avait eu une autre femme blonde, aussi. Une créature de chair née en son sein. Les éphémères considéraient que la rouquine était la mère de la blonde, mais Elle considérait qu'elle était son enfant à Elle. Tout comme la blonde qui avait regardé en elle, tout comme l'homme aux yeux d'azur à qu'elle avait condamné à l'éternité. Ils étaient tous ses enfants, certes, tous ceux qu'Elle avait un jour fait voyager à travers le temps et l'espace, tous ces enfants du temps qui avaient un jour illuminé le cœur de son solitaire compagnon de chair. Mais ces trois là – les deux blondes et l'homme – plus que les autres.

Le vide, encore... Elle n'avait même pas pu tenter de faire quoi que ce soit pour Lui, cette fois. Il l'avait redécoré de sombre, lorsque la rouquine et le long nez étaient partis. Puis Il s'était cloîtré entre ses murs et Elle l'avait regardé s'enfoncer dans sa torpeur. Elle avait presque abandonné tout espoir.

La petite brune avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique. Tout était reparti tout à coup, sauter d'aventures en aventures, de planètes en planètes avec cette petite toute mignonne, presque trop parfaite, qu'il trimballait partout avec lui.

Il l'avait oubliée, elle était partie.

Tout a une fin, et c'est toujours triste. Mais tout recommence à nouveau... Et c'est toujours joyeux.

Ils ne représentent rien pour Elle en tant que tels. Ils ne sont que des points, des secondes, dans une infinie éternité. Mais ils sont spéciaux pour Lui, et comme Il est spécial pour Elle...

Elle n'a aucune idée des noms, et Elle n'en n'a que faire. Ce ne sont pas ces syllabes impersonnelles que des milliers d'autres êtres portent eux aussi qui nous définissent. Ce sont ces détails beaucoup plus intimes, auxquels peu ont accès. C'est cela qu'Elle garde en Elle.

De la première blonde, elle a gardé une douce odeur, une odeur de fleur, d'innocence et de pureté. Celui qu'Elle avait rendu immortel... Elle gardait ce regard d'un bleu parfait où étaient capables de se mêler toutes les émotions les plus complexes et les plus splendides qui puissent être ressenties. Ces yeux si bouleversants. Elle avait gardé la malice et le courage de la beauté sombre qui avait suivi. La grande folle lui avait laissé le son de ses éclats de rire, ces éclats de rire si naturels, si frais, si vrais, si... humains. La jeune rouquine avait laissé une drôle d'odeur, une odeur de renouveau. Un arrière goût de... De poisson et de crème anglaise. Si cela Lui avait semblé étrange à l'époque, aujourd'hui c'était doux et tendre. Une pointe de nostalgie. La petite brune avait ajouté une fragrance sucrée. Lui l'avait certes oubliée, mais Elle s'en souvenait pour Lui.

Elle se souvenait de tout pour Lui.

Elle l'aiderait à porter son fardeau, Elle l'aiderait à avancer à chaque fois qu'un de ces éphémères était emporté par le vent de vie.

Parce qu'Elle était le cœur du TARDIS, le cœur du temps, son cœur à Lui, leur cœur à eux. Ce cœur qui a touché et unit chaque enfant du temps.


	2. Bang bang

_Un OS se situant à la fin de "The Last of the Time Lords", au moment où Lucy Saxon tue le Maître. Son regard à ce moment là m'a toujours intrigué et j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cette femme. Voici donc une petite tentative d'explication de la situation de Mrs. Saxon, en espérant que cela vous plaira._

 _ **Titre :** Bang bang_

 _ **Thème :** Tendre_

 _ **Genre :** Angst_

 _ **Personnage(s) :** Lucy Saxon_

* * *

Sa robe rouge épousait à la perfection toutes les formes de son corps. Harold, le Maître, son mari, il l'aimait cette robe rouge, il l'aimait tant... Il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle lui allait bien. Et comme toutes les autres paroles qu'il lui avait dites depuis leur rencontre, elle avait accepté le compliment comme une offrande, comme une bénédiction de l'entité supérieure qu'il représentait, à laquelle elle s'était donnée corps et âme. Pas de reddition.

Lucy Saxon ne se souvenait plus réellement comment elle l'avait connu. L'avait elle seulement connu ? Elle pensait pouvoir dire que oui aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, elle n'avait pas idée. Il n'était même pas spécialement séduisant, physiquement ce n'était même pas du tout son style d'homme... Mais il parlait bien. Il l'avait attiré comme un aimant, et elle avait répondu. Bêtement.

Le cercle vicieux s'était enclenché.

Bien docile entre ses bras, elle avait répondu à toutes ses attentes. Tous ses ordres, toutes ses caresses. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être, pourtant. Il lui avait dit qui il était et ce qu'il comptait faire à la terre. Ca l'avait... Fasciné. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi : jeune femme douce et pacifiste, cela aurait dû l'horrifier. Non. Elle l'avait dévisagé avec envie, avec désir. Son odeur l'enivrait et l'emportait vers des cieux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, sa voix résonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Ses caresses... Ses caresses lui donnaient envie de se fondre en lui, de n'être qu'à lui, de n'exister que pour et par lui. Tel un vampire juché sur sa proie, le Maître – ou Harold, à l'époque – avait drainé toute la raison et le bon sens de la jeune et belle Lucy. Il avait remplacé son sang par de la drogue, par lui.

Il était devenu sa drogue. Littéralement

Elle le savait, elle savait qu'il la manipulait, qu'il l'assujettissait. Elle se pliait à tous ses ordres et se sentait heureuse de lui obéir... Il lui semblait alors que c'était la plus merveilleuse des actions qu'elle puisse faire de son existence, lui obéir. Satisfaire ses désirs, le voir heureux. Elle voyait comme un honneur d'être sa « chose ». Il en avait profité, bien sûr. Il se montrait tendre avec elle en public, mais dans l'intimité... Leurs étreintes n'avaient rien de délicat. Elles n'auraient rien eu de jouissif pour la pauvre Lucy si elle n'était pas accro à lui et si chacun de ses regards ne provoquaient pas d'immenses frissons dans tout son corps. Il lui semblait que sa vie n'avait de sens qu'auprès de lui, qu'elle ne respirait, que son cœur ne battait, qu'elle n'existait que lorsqu'elle était près de lui.

Peu à peu, son regard s'était vidé. Sa voix avait pris un ton sensuel en toutes circonstances, mais qui devenait parfois pâteux. Elle ne vivait plus réellement, elle s'accrochait à lui. Et elle avait tout le temps besoin de lui. Le toucher, lui parler, sentir son odeur et se noyer dans son regard qu'elle trouvait si... hypnotisant. Etre écorchée et battue tous les soirs ne lui faisait plus rien, au contraire. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois, c'était un présent inestimable qu'il lui offrait. Elle, simple humaine, si frêle, si vulnérable, était devenue l'épouse du Grand Maître. Et ils régnaient ensemble depuis les cieux sur une terre à feu et à sang...

Elle était heureuse. Elle nageait dans un autre monde, un monde fait uniquement de lui. Il n'était pas alors le tyran sanguinaire que tous craignaient sur terre – bien qu'elle aimait le craindre – il était la divinité qu'elle vénérait, la divinité qui l'avait choisi, elle, à ses côtés, qui l'avait touchée de sa Majesté...

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, lorsque la brune à la peau sombre était revenue Cette Martha. Mais tout à coup, Lucy s'était sentie comme connectée à l'univers tout entier. Une douce vague de puissance s'était emparée d'elle, et elle n'avait même pas contrôlé ses lèvres, elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle aussi participait au plan de Martha lorsqu'elle murmurait le nom du Docteur. Mais elle l'avait fait, et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps... Elle avait eu l'impression d'exister par elle même, d'agir par elle même. Toujours immobile, toujours docile, le regard toujours immensément vide, elle sentait pourtant le poids de l'influence du Maître se dégager.

Une bouffée de vie l'avait envahie. Elle avait envie d'exister. Il l'en avait empêché, l'avait étouffée et elle avait aimé ça... Mais tout à coup... Il lui semblait que sa volonté s'éveillait au fond d'elle. C'était si étrange... Et elle avait tant de mal à bouger par elle même, à penser par elle même... Son corps ne lui obéissait qu'à peine.

Pourtant, lorsque le petit pistolet était tombé à terre, elle avait réussi à le ramasser. Doucement, lentement, elle s'était baissée. Personne ne l'avait remarqué – personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Sauf lui. Et une fois encore, une dernière fois, elle voulait se rappeler à lui. Ses doigts tremblant s'étaient refermés autour de l'arme. Elle manqua de la lâcher mais tint bon, se redressant toujours aussi lentement, comme au ralenti. Elle avait tourné son regard vers lui, ce regard auquel il avait soustrait toute lueur de vie. Il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Alors, tremblante, parcourue de longs frissons, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps... Elle ne savait même plus si elle en était capable. Elle avait juste agit d'instinct. Son doigt avait appuyé sur la gachette. Le coup était parti, la faisait tout à coup tressauter. Elle le fixait quand il s'écroula. Elle le fixait d'un air absent, d'un air désolé, d'un air triste.

Elle venait de tuer l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur, son âme, son humanité, tout. Elle avait tué l'homme dont elle était folle, et au plus profond de ces yeux si ternes où pouvaient pourtant bien se mêler toutes les émotions possibles de l'univers... Se trouvait une pointe de tendresse.


	3. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

_**Titre :** La curiosité est un vilain défaut_

 _ **Thème :** Enfer_

 _ **Personnages :** Bill, le 12e Docteur_

 _ **/!\ Quelques spoilers pour la saison 10**. Rien de bien méchant, je pense même que vous pouvez comprendre sans l'avoir vue. Mais si vous avez envie de rester totalement spoiler free, je vous conseille de ne pas lire. _

_La scène se déroule juste après Thin Ice et juste avant l'épisode de ce soir (il a l'air génial, j'ai tellement hâte !). Ou quand Bill profite du calme pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur le Docteur. Bill m'est très sympathique et j'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur elle !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Les doigts de Bill effleuraient la console du TARDIS avec un mélange d'admiration et d'angoisse à l'idée de toucher cette fascinante machine. Elle souriait. Il lui semblait que le vaisseau ronronnait sous son toucher. Le Docteur lui avait brièvement expliqué que le vaisseau était vivant et qu'il fallait négocier avec elle, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ainsi... La sentir. Pourtant, en l'instant, elle en était certaine : le TARDIS, son âme, son cœur – elle ne savait comment la désigner – appréciait sa caresse et lui répondait. C'était grisant. Terrifiant.

La jeune femme venait d'effectuer un voyage dans le futur et un dans le passé, et elle ne se remettait qu'avec difficulté de ses émotions. Tout un monde s'ouvrait à elle, tellement plus fabuleux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir sur Netflix ! Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi le Docteur riait lorsqu'elle lui sortait ses théories de science fiction à la noix : la réalité était bien au dessus de tout cela.

Dans ses yeux brillaient l'émerveillement, l'excitation, une douce euphorie qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir. Mais dans sa tête se bousculaient toujours un millier de questions. Il lui semblait, à la vérité, que dix nouvelles apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle obtenait une réponse. Elle savait que le Docteur était un alien, qu'il venait d'une autre planète, et qu'il était, apparemment, bien plus vieux qu'un humain normal... Deux mille ans, sérieusement ? C'était plutôt probable en fait, et de toute façon, elle ne qualifierait plus rien d'impossible après avoir découvert les voyages dans le temps et l'espace. Mais à part cela ? Il avait l'air d'avoir souffert. Traversé les épreuves. Tué. Et malgré cela... En lui battait toujours un cœur – ou deux ? - profondément bon et philanthrope. Il était là pour aider. Pour aider qui ? Et pourquoi ? Et cette chambre secrète gardée par cette étrange porte, qu'il avait juré de protéger ? Tant de mystères tournaient autour de sa personne pour qu'elle refoule plus longtemps cette âme d'enquêtrice prête à tout qui s'agitait en elle.

Un grincement la tira de ses pensées. Elle retira soudain sa main de la console du TARDIS, comme prise en flagrant délit. Ce n'était que le propriétaire des lieux, qui lui adressa un de ces fins sourires dont il avait le secret.

« Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? Lui demanda t-il

-Heu... Pas spécialement. On est toujours le même soir que celui où vous m'avez embarquée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Y'a personne chez moi, alors. Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec vous ? Enfin, je veux pas squatter non plus, hein, mais c'est que...

-C'est que tu as encore des miliards de questions qui te tournent dans la tête et que tu n'as pas envie de rester seule après tout ça. »

Elle acquiesça, étonnée qu'il l'ait comprise aussi rapidement. Il semblait lire en elle, comme en tout le monde, avec une telle facilité... C'en était déroutant.

« Je commence à te connaître. Bon, tu peux rester, mais pas toute la nuit non plus.

-Okay ! Merci Docteur ! »

Un drôle de silence s'installa alors entre eux. Bill tournait autour de la console du vaisseau, avant de monter. Elle s'arrêta devant quelques livres, mains dans les poches. Ses yeux s'égaraient régulièrement sur le Docteur, resté au niveau de la console. Que faisait il ? A quoi pensait il ? Les yeux fixés sur son écran de contrôle, il semblait profondément absorbé par une tâche inconnue. Peut être surveillait il son coffre à distance ? Elle pouvait toujours descendre et essayer de se placer derrière lui pour voir, mais l'homme était fin, il s'en rendrait compte et changerait d'activité. Alors elle attendait. Ou plutôt, elle cherchait quelle question poser en premier. Et comment la formuler. Il pouvait se braquer si vite et esquivait si facilement... Les discours qu'il avait tenu sur la paix, sur les espèces, sa réaction quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà tué quelqu'un, tout ça, ça la tracassait. Elle aimait le professeur, mais elle voulait connaître la personne, la vraie, sous la carapace. Se retournant, Bill posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde. Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit.

« Docteur... C'est vous qui avez décidé de vous appeler comme ça ou y'a vraiment une planète où on nomme les gens d'après des métiers ? »

La première option lui semblait la plus probable et la plus logique d'après ses observations. Mais elle avait envie qu'il lui réponde, cette fois. Il releva soudain la tête vers elle. Un regard étrange, indéchiffrable, mais dans lequel elle croyait voir tout à coup se succéder des émotions contradictoires. Il finit par hausser les épaules et répliquer d'un ton badin :

« C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, c'est tout. Ca te plaît pas ? Tu peux m'appeler Basile, si tu préfères. »

Il était plutôt clair qu'il évitait la question. Elle soupira. Ok, c'était pas le plus important.

« Non, mais... Vous êtes un alien. Ok. J'ai compris. Vous avez deux cœurs et vous avez deux mille ans. Ok. Mais du coup, vous êtes quoi ?

-Oh, moi ? »

Il s'était reculé de la console et avait croisé ses bras. Ses sourcils semblaient danser au gré de ses paroles.

« Pourquoi on parlerait de moi ? Je suis plutôt ennuyeux, il y a beaucoup plus intéressant. Tu sais, par exemple, les hat...

-Non. Attendez. C'est avec vous que je voyage. Je peux quand même savoir qui vous êtes, non ? Avec tout ce qu'on... A moins que vous ne vouliez plus m'apprendre... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle avait soudain peur que l'immortel ne tente encore une fois de lui effacer la mémoire. Elle se rapprocha de lui, descendant les escaliers pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer mais elle avait besoin de savoir ça. Juste qui il était. Ce qu'il était. Pas sa biographie ni rien, juste le nom de son espèce. Ca lui suffirait...

Ce fut au tour du Docteur de soupirer. Il se détourna, fit un ou deux pas avant de se lancer.

« Je suis un seigneur du temps. Et pas la peine de me harceler de questions, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Nous avons deux bras, deux jambes, dix doigts, une tête avec tout ce qui va avec. Tu sais déjà ce qu'on a de différent des humains. Les deux cœurs, et l'espérance de vie. »

Bill restait interloquée. Il venait de débiter son texte, comme un acteur consciencieux joue son rôle, mais ne la regardant qu'à peine. Et Seigneur du Temps c'était un nom un peu pompeux, bien que franchement, ça claquait plutôt fort. La classe, quoi ! Cependant, l'attitude, le visage clairement fermé du Docteur ne lui avait clairement pas échappé. Elle avait peur qu'il la vire, là, maintenant. Se mordant la lèvre, elle prit les devants. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse mais n'avait aucune envie de partir.

« Il faudrait peut être que je me change, j'ai toujours les trucs que j'ai piqué dans votre garde robe... je reviens. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs du TARDIS.

Elle marchait d'un pas vif et décidé, dépassa le distributeur à macarons, ce qui semblait être une salle de bowling, une piscine... Avant de se rendre compte au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle avait complètement oublié la localisation de la garde robe. Elle se perdit, marchant de plus en plus vite sous l'effet du stress, s'emmêlant les pieds dans une robe qu'elle trouvait tout à coup bien ridicule. Alors qu'elle commençait à réellement paniquer, une sorte de grésillement la fit se retourner.

Elle se figea.

Devant elle, se tenait Heather. Heather, son regard envoûtant. Son étoile pétillait plus que jamais. Ses cheveux coupés courts, ses cheveux si fins, qui avaient l'air si doux... Mouillés, presque dégoulinants, ils lui donnaient un air attendrissant. Elle sourit. De son sourire flottant, vague, amoureux. Bill sentit tout à coup son estomac se tordre. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Mais que faisait elle ici ? Elle croyait lui avoir demandé de partir... Voulait elle l'emmener de force avec elle ? Bill devrait fuir. Pourtant, elle restait plantée là. Malgré elle, ses lèvres répondirent au sourire de son amour perdu.

« Heather ?

-Je ne suis pas Heather. Je suis l'interface vocale du TARDIS. J'ai sélectionné dans ma base de donné l'apparence qui te plairait le plus. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Bill ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou non. Un instant, elle aurait presque aimé que ce soit Heather, la vraie Heather... Toutefois, elle ne disait pas non à un peu d'aide. La déception devait pourtant bien se lire sur son visage, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour cacher ses émotions.

« Merci, je... Je cherche juste la garde robe où j'ai emprunté ça.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir, avant. Par là. »

Bill haussa les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ait eût le temps de réagir, l'hologramme s'enfonçait dans un nouveau couloir. Elle lui emboîta le pas sans plus réfléchir, et, au bout de deux minutes, l'hologramme s'effaça face à une porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même, dévoilant derrière elle une merveille inattendue.

Bill avait compris qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à tout, avec ce vaisseau. Elle avait déjà eu quelques aperçus. Mais chaque nouveau pas dans le TARDIS lui apportait son lot de surprise. Devant elle s'étalaient des livres Une quantité vertigineuse de livres, partout autour d'elle. Une bibliothèque telle qu'il ne devait en exister aucune autre dans tout l'univers. Les rayonnages s'enfonçaient à l'infini et se superposaient sur plusieurs étages, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Émerveillée, au comble de l'étonnement, Bill se mit lentement à avancer entre les rangées de livres. Un présentoir trônait quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'allée centrale. Il était comme fait pour elle, l'attendant patiemment. Le livre était massif. La couverture, ornée d'étranges symboles circulaires, était recouverte à la feuille d'or tout comme la tranche. Elle posa doucement ses doigts sur l'ouvrage, comme par peur de l'abîmer. Elle effleura le titre.

« The last great time war »

Etait-ce cela que le TARDIS voulait lui faire voir ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas lire ce pavé, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il semblait pourtant que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle ouvrit donc. Lut la préface. On y expliquait les enjeux et les parties prenantes de ce qui paraissait être la guerre la plus horrible jamais livrée. L'enfer déchaîné. La souffrance, les cris, les corps décharnés, écartelés, les victimes torturées, violées, tuées, ramenées à la vie en un cycle infernal, qui n'avait pour seul but que de tester des morts plus lentes et douloureuses encore. L' « enfant cauchemar », qui, sans être décrit, laissait imaginer des monstruosités bien au delà de l'entendement. Rien qu'à la préface, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle avait, bien sûr, reconnu le nom du peuple du Docteur, principal acteur de ce conflit face aux fameux daleks.

Les dernières phrases de cette préface la frappèrent soudain, alors qu'elle réalisa pourquoi on l'avait orienté vers cet ouvrage. La dernière guerre du temps marqua la fin des Seigneurs du Temps, engloutis par l'enfer d'une guerre sans fin.

La fin des Seigneurs du temps ?

Comment avait il survécu ?

Elle regarda la table des matières. Feuilleta quelques pages à la recherche d'un nom, celui du Docteur.

Elle le trouva à la fin. Aux dernières pages. Des pages froissées lacérées, comme si on avait tenté de les arracher. En vain. Elle trouva un certain paragraphe, indiquant qui avait mit fin à la guerre du temps. Et à quel prix. Son nom écrit noir sur blanc, dans une phrase parlant de génocide. Le génocide des deux principaux peuples concernés par la guerre.

Ses mains refermèrent précipitamment l'ouvrage. Elle reculait, tremblante comme une feuille. S'écroulant dans un canapé qui semblait avoir été placé là à son intention.

Elle avait voulu des réponses, elle les avait. Le TARDIS les lui avait données. Et elle comprenait soudain que, parfois, l'ignorance pouvait s'avérer préférable.


	4. Somewhere I Belong

_Le titre est tiré de Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park (* pleure encore Cheester *), vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps si ça vous tente !  
_

 _ **Titre :** Somewhere I Belong_

 _ **Thème :** Place_

 _ **Personnage :** River Song/Melody Pond_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Si Doctor Who était à moi, il y aurait sûrement eu des scènes beaucoup moins tout public entre River et le doc !_

* * *

Qui était elle ?

Il lui arrivait de se poser la question. Il lui arrivait d'en douter. De regarder autour d'elle, derrière elle – le chemin parcouru-, devant elle – le chemin à parcourir-, et de ne plus savoir. Elle avait été tellement de choses, elle était toujours tellement de choses en même temps, et elle en serait encore plus dans le futur. Aucun doute là dessus.

Elle repensait à Melody. Elle avait été elle, il y a bien longtemps.

Melody en elle même ne pouvait se résumer à une seule personne, à un seul rôle. Elle avait d'abord été l'enfant surprotégée et surentraînée de Mme Kovarian et des Moînes sans tête. Mais ce qu'elle était alors pouvait il être réellement considéré comme une personne ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti beaucoup d'émotions, de sentiments. Elle ne se souvenait que des entraînements, des séances de travail, encore et encore, toujours plus dures, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'estime satisfait de ses progrès. Comment combattre, comment manipuler, empoisonner. Comment approcher sa cible, surtout. Elle avait grandi à travers lui. Elle n'avait grandit que pour lui. Le Doctor. Pour le tuer. C'est tout ce qu'on lui avait répété, ça, et tous les dommages qu'il avait causé au temps. Une sorte de justification, histoire de la motiver un peu plus. Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle ne vivait que pour tuer, même si, entre temps, elle avait joué la comédie, parachutée sur terre à l'époque de sa mère.

Elle avait été « Mels », diminutif de « Melody » durant de nombreuses années, et elle leur avait fait croire qu'elle n'était là que pour être l'amie d'Amy. Que pour jouer avec un TARDIS et la rouquine qui la mettrait un jour au monde. Peut être avait elle été heureuse, à cette époque, peut être avait elle enfin eu l'enfance que le Silence lui avait interdit. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas ainsi, à l'époque. Elle n'estimait pas être sur terre pour profiter de sa vie, non, juste pour attendre. Attendre puis tuer.

Enfin, elle était devenue River. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle lancée, un nouvel état d'esprit. Elle appris enfin ce que vivre voulait dire, en étant cette nouvelle personne. Elle étudia, pris plaisir à apprendre, à fouiller. Tout était si différent, tout lui semblait plus simple, plus léger, loin d'eux, loin de cette promesse de mort. Elle ne vivait plus pour tuer.

Mais au fond, elle vivait toujours pour la même personne.

Le Doctor lui avait ouvert les yeux il était celui qui avait fait d'elle cette nouvelle personne. Peu à peu, elle comprenait qu'elle pouvait se faire son propre jugement. Son esprit apprenait à penser par lui même, au delà des ordres impérieux qui avait dicté chacune de ses actions depuis le début. Elle appris ce qu'étaient les sentiments. Ce qu'était l'amour.

Melody avait été l'arme, River était l'être vivant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi simple River, elle aussi, avait eu plusieurs vies. L'archéologue, étudiant scrupuleusement dans la fraîcheur et l'obscurité de l'Université lunaire au cinquante et unième siècle. Studieuse, brillante, indépendante. Parfois voleuse. Mariée, remariée, divorcée, veuve... La fille, la fille plus âge que ses parents. Aimante, loyale, taquine. La voyageuse, avec son manipulateur de vortex, se coulant dans les époques où ses enquêtes l'amenaient, devenant tour à tour journaliste, détective privée, usant des vieux noms, ressortant du tiroir les sonorités désormais surannées du « Melody »...

River, Melody, se demandait souvent où était sa place. Où étaient ses attaches. Car c'est cela qui définit ce qu'elle est. Son être en lui même a traversé trop d'époques, porté trop de costumes et de noms pour qu'il définisse une personne à lui seul. Personne ne connaissait tout. Personne ne pouvait. Autant que cette existence folle de liberté puisse lui plaire, elle avait parfois besoin de se regarder dans la glace, et de se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une seule personne et qu'elle avait une place. Pas une dizaine, qu'elle occupait à mis temps, volées aux quatre coins de l'univers.

Des fois, oui, elle se repassait le film de sa vie, s'empêtraient dans des questionnements et des réflexions sans fin. Puis elle se mettait à rire. Un grand rire, éclatant, frais, vrai. Parce que la réponse était si évidente qu'il lui arrivait parfois de l'oublier.

Ce fil rouge qui avait justifié sa naissance, qui l'avait mené de l'arme à l'archéologue, la fille, et enfin l'épouse. Ce fil rouge qui faisait partie intégrante d'elle, définissant chacune de ses actions. Avant, dans un but de mort. Aujourd'hui, dans un but d'amour. Les deux termes sont tellement proches, porteurs de cette même flamme, cette même passion qui mène les êtres qui en sont animés à dépasser toutes les limites, fracasser les frontières de la raison, jusqu'à ce que la flamme les consume.

Du début à la fin. Car il serait sa mort, c'était certain. Le Doctor. Son repère, sa bouée de sauvetage, dans le temps et l'espace. Le jour viendrait où, lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte de son TARDIS, il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Elle ne serait plus rien pour lui mais lui serait toujours tout pour elle. Les baisers, les nuits de passion et d'aventure. Ses bras, les siens, leurs lèvres, leurs sourires, leurs regards, leurs mimiques, leurs répliques sanglantes pleines d'une passion qu'ils étaient tous deux bien trop peu assurés pour réellement la laisser éclater. Amour à sens unique, se disait elle parfois. Peu importait. Du moment qu'il était là, qu'il l'acceptait. Quand elle était à ses côtés, elle savait qui elle était. Elle savait ce qu'elle était. Le seul repère, pour le souffle d'air qu'elle était dans l'océan du temps et de l'espace. Il fallait simplement qu'il lui garde ce dont elle avait besoin.

Sa place.

* * *

 _Ne fermez donc pas la page si vite ! Que vous ayez un compte ou non, je vous demande trente seconde de votre temps pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS. Rien qu'un petit mot, et vous aiderez la modeste auteure que je suis à avancer, à m'améliorer, et vous réchaufferez mon petit cœur !_


End file.
